Water Bomb Fight
by Draco167
Summary: Please Review, cause this is my very own first story that i ever made! So, sit back, relax and enjoy my first story scene. Many Thanks to all! KEEP REVIEWING!


**Please review!** **This is my first story scene. This is just a oneshot story.**

**I am just warming up first, but the story should be good for all the readers. If they like it or not!**

**This is for the Doctor Who Fans. Please enjoy this story of mine. **

**Chapter 1.**

A day inside of the Tardis, there was Rose, the Doctor and their 15 year old daughter named Elyse.

It was in the summer time on their fave planet Powell Estate – Earth. The Tardis is at the beach at this time of year and enjoying every bit of it.

Meanwhile inside of the Tardis, the Doctor had an idea of what they could do while he was standing in front of his computer screen and just staring at the beach scenery in front of him. The idea came to him, and then he said to his wife Rose and daughter Elyse, "We should have a Water Bomb Fight just for fun", and said again to his wife, "Go get changed into your swim wear and get ready for your first Water Fight girls".

While Rose and Elyse were in the wardrobe of the Tardis, Rose said to her daughter,

" I think we should play a trick on the Doctor by using the Water Balloons and Water Pistols". First we fight with the 20 Water Balloons that I brought along with me from home and the Water Pistols, then we fight with the 20 Water Balloons each and later we'll get him when he's not looking then we go for the target which is the doctor of course. It should give him a good surprise out of this once where done with him.

A while back in the Tardis the two lovely ladies were getting changed into their swim wear. The Doctor was pacing around his Tardis and talking to his ship. While he was doing this, a good thought struck him of what he could do to his wife and daughter.

The Doctor suggested to his ship: "Why don't you help me put a bucket of icy water, tie a rope to it and put it on top of the door's edge. That way they will get the chills taken out of them. So what do you say old girl? Will you help me do it?

His ship made a beeping noise to just say that it will help him out and made a small evil laugh about it.

Cause his ship will help him out, they both got to work straight away.

The Doctor was so pleased at himself of what his plans were and has fun out of it. It will be the only time they can do this before they start travelling out to Outer Space again.

While the two girls came back to see the Doctor, Elyse has already gone into her favourite hiding spot and ready for the attack, with her 20 Water Balloons.

When Rose came to the middle of the console of the Tardis, she saw the Doctor just sitting on his Captains Chair. He was waiting with a happy smile to see his lovely Rose come out to see him. Rose came up to him and handed the 20 Water Balloons to the Doctor. He except it from his lovely Rose and kissed her on the cheek to say thank you for them. Rose blushed a bit when the Doctor kissed heron the cheek. Rose was saying the Doctor: "Why don't we have a Water Bomb Fight around in your enormous Tardis. It is big enough to run around in. So What Do you say? Up for a challenge or not?

The Doctor was having a long think about what Rose just said to him and then he said, "Yeah why not, I'm always up for a challenge Rose!" When Rose was just standing there with a big grin on her face. She said, "You're asking for it now. With out saying anything at all, she got one of the Water Balloons and plonked it right on his head and with that he got soaked by the balloon.

With that before he got all wet he said, "WHAT"? Within seconds he coped it right on his head and got soaked by the big sized Water Balloon. The Doctor Said to Rose, "You're in for it know! "Within minutes the two of them was chasing each other and laughing while they were running around in the big Tardis.

Rose lead the Doctor down one of the corners of the ship, she spotted Elyse around the corner and told her, "Attack him now!" with that, they ganged up on the Doctor. They playfully hit the Doctor with the Water Balloons. A while later they all started playing against each other and also hitting each other with all the Water Balloons and Laughing. They enjoyed themselves while they are running around in the Tardis.

After their Water Bomb Fight, Rose suggested to the Doctor that Elyse and herself are just going to the beach to have a relaxing day there. The Doctor said to Rose: "Yeah ok! Then, I will see you two a bit later on." Rose said back: "Ok see you then, we'll be back soon."

When Rose and Elyse had their things with them for the beach, the Doctor had a big grin on his face. He was ready for his plans to work; of cause his ship helped him out with his plans of action. When Rose and Elyse went to exit to go to the beach, Rose opened the door and a bucket of icy water poured right on top of the two of them. They got a big SHOCK from it.

When Rose and Elyse got the SHOCKED of the lives by getting all soaking wet by the icy water from the bucket. The two turned around to face the Doctor, which he was trying not to laugh. Rose said to the Doctor: "We'll get you next time for that and you know it." As Elyse and Rose was about to leave to go to the beach, the Doctor said to Rose in return: "If there is a next time." As he was still laughing at his revenge that he did to them.

As the Doctor was still laughing his head off, he heard his own ship laughing as well but not only that his ship was laughing louder then his own laughter, but that didn't stop the Doctor from laughing along with his own ship.

As the Doctor was still laughing, Rose and Elyse started running after him for laughing at them. They started using their Water Pistols towards the Doctor. As the Doctor saw the two of them coming towards him, he started to run and between his laughter he said, "AH, time to go before I get wet again." As he was saying this, the Doctor was running in his own Tardis along side Rose and Elyse. They were running to get him and having fun at the same time.

The Doctor was trying to avoid from being a target from his wife and his 15 year old daughter from getting wet. (There was laughter, enjoyment and fun all around the Tardis because Rose and Elyse were squirting the Doctor with their Water Pistols).

**THE END!**


End file.
